the_fantasy_odysseyfandomcom-20200214-history
Alduin
}}| }px]] |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Biographical information |- | Breed | Zakundi |- | Homeland | The Shards, Drakofel |- | Born | 1240 AD - The Grand Palace of Elysium |- | Gender | Male |- | Colours | Varies - he has adaptive camouflage to help him blend in with his surroundings. |- ! colspan="2" style="background-color:#a47719; color:#ffffff;" | Other Details |- | Master |Clara Storm |- | Siblings |Unknown |} Alduin is a male Zakundi dragon who belongs to Clara Storm. His name means 'noble friend' which he is of course to Clara, but otherwise he is very different from the females of his species and the Storms soon learn that he is not a gentle giant like Saphira or Aithusa. He is in fact far from gentle, though he is very much a giant, and he has plenty of tricks up his sleeve that will keep everyone on their toes for a very long time to come - including Clara. Unlike Any Other Alduin is a quadruped, like all Zakundi dragons, but unlike the females of the species who are completely reliant on using all four legs when running, walking, standing etc, Alduin is able to become 'bipedal' for a time – meaning that he's not limited to using all four legs at once and can stand, run and move about on just his hind two if he desires, albeit still with a crouch because of the weight of his wings on his back. With opposable thumbs, massive claws and almost human-like 'hands' for front feet, he can grasp and hold onto objects with much more ease than his sisters, meaning he is able to hunt and hold onto much larger prey or reach into much smaller gaps to hook out any prey that might have tried to use his size against him by hiding in narrow, hard to get to places. He's also incredibly smart and his intelligence rivals that of an elven child – still learning, still under developed in many areas, but beginning to master the logic of how to do complex things. He learns from his mistakes, can remember vast amounts of information, and is beginning to understand that actions have consequences. When he does something, he assesses the outcome of such an action and the reactions it has invoked, and remembers it for next time. He also shows basic logic and problem solving skills which make other supposedly intelligent animals look rather primitive in comparison. One such example of this was when Clara tried to lock him in her room for a 'time out' session because he'd killed a kitten and she was mad at him. Still just a child herself, Clara thought that he would benefit from a 'time out', so after some stern words, left him in the room on his own and closed the door (though she did not lock it as she did not see the need to). Alduin didn't understand her words, but he didn't like the idea of being left alone, so having watched Clara use the door to leave the room, he worked out that this was his way out. He'd also observed how she'd opened the door using the handle, so tried it himself with his claws. After a few failed attempts, he managed to open the door in the same manner, using the door handle like a person would. Clara was so surprised that he'd worked this out for himself, that she forgot to be mad at him and instead praised him for being clever. Needless to say, Alduin now understands the concept of how to open various types of door, based solely on observations he has made of the elves and humans over the years. Another factor that divides him from his female counterparts is his ability to use adaptive camouflage. Whilst Saphira and Aithusa were born one colour and have remained that colour even as they've grown into adults, Alduin was born albino (white scales and red eyes). However he does not stay this colour, and can rapidly change the colour of his scales to match his surroundings so fast that it's literally become a 'blink and you'll miss it' transition. He is able to assess his surroundings and mimic what he sees, filling in the blanks with what he thinks it should look like. Hiding in leaves and foliage has become a particular speciality of his, because of the ridges and horns along his body, which help to break up his outline when standing amongst the leaves – so much so that when he emerges, it looks as though he is literally wearing a coat of leaves himself, until he transforms back to his more 'natural' white colouring again – or another form of camouflage if needed, depending on the situation. Gallery I.Rex_eye.jpg NEl6G1G2nibgns_2_b.jpg New-extended-jurassic-world-tv-spot-gives-new-look-at-indominus-rex.png fire test 2.jpg Category:Dragon